


Wedding Night

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Wedding Night, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku and Vegeta spend their first night together as a married couple. GokuxVegeta.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding Night
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> …I’m not saying ANYTHING about this!
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, lemon, cross-dressing, Vegeta uke, OOC
> 
> Disclaimer: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You think I own DBZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Seriously, I don’t. If you think I do, then you must be stupid.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> Just last year's birthday present for lordofthepies.

He was terrified. There was nothing else he could do. He trembled in fear as he hid in the bed, covering himself from the neck down with the silky sheets. But there was little comfort he gained from doing that. He looked around the room, biting his lip at the sheer romantic atmosphere of the bedroom. The candles, the sheets, the roses, the champagne…it all went together to make a peaceful relaxing atmosphere, but he just couldn’t get himself to relax.  
  
They had planned this for months, Kakarott and him. And it had been rather simple really. From the moment they met, they were smitten with each other, and Vegeta had promised not to destroy the Earth. So that was the first step. The second had been when Kakarott went to his wife for a divorce. That wasn’t even a problem. Sure, she’d ranted and raved, but when he’d explained himself fully, she had given in and a speedy divorce had occurred. They hadn’t even needed solicitors or anything, not even for their child. Kakarott had promised to see him once a week or more, as long as it had fitted in with his ex-wife’s plans. And she was fine with that.  
  
They had a house, they had money, they had everything they could possibly want. Kakarott had even said they should get married, which was an Earth custom of loyalty or something, but Vegeta hadn’t really been convinced. He’d just seen what had happened to Kakarott's and his wife’s marriage and he wasn’t sure, but eventually the Earth-raised Saiyan had convinced him they should and he had agreed. Looking back, he possibly regretted it, but he had agreed before he knew much about married life.  
  
He tugged the covers higher, covering his chin and bit his lip, still afraid. He hadn’t known about this… _sex_ thing that was supposed to happen! They’d never had sex before, why now?? He shivered as he remembered Kakarott telling him what it was and just how it worked. He remembered informing the other of the lack of…vagina, was it? Oh well, who cared, the lack of _place_ to put Kakarott's… His face went redder. He didn’t quite remember all the terms, but it was unimportant. What had really shocked him was when Kakarott explained that he did have somewhere to put it, and when he had asked where, the taller Saiyan had just given him a small kiss and left the room, leaving him there, puzzled.  
  
Vegeta almost regretted going to the blue-haired woman who was really nice to him to ask her if she could tell him. He seemed to recall her name was Bulma or something. Anyway, this Bulma had told him all about sex between a man and a woman, between two women and…between two men. And as she told him exactly what Kakarott was planning to do to him, his face had paled and his cheeks had burned in embarrassment. Her laughter hadn’t helped either, but the hug had. He’d felt a little better and then had headed home, his face still scarlet.  
  
That was a few months ago. He’d thought that if they waited a few months to sort out this _ceremony_ that Kakarott was all excited about(Bulma had told him it was because of the food and he silently agreed, he knew how much Kakarott loved food) then by the time it had come around and had happened…well…he wouldn’t be as afraid or embarrassed as he had been. But he had been mistaken. Time had only made it worse for the poor Saiyan Prince and now he was trying to find ways to get out of it!  
  
The ceremony had been wonderful though. He’d managed to wake up on time and go to the Church to get ready with perfect timing, letting Bulma and her mother fuss over him and do his hair and whatever else they had done as he stared at the elaborate wedding dress that Bulma had picked for him. Now, he wasn’t a genius, but he knew that men tended to wear…well… _pants_ on their wedding day, not big dresses. It was then that Bulma had told him he was to be Kakarott's wife. He was to have the female role in all things, like the wedding day, cleaning the house…and…of course, in sex.  
  
Bulma’s mother had smiled at him nicely and told him he’d do fine, that had helped, and as he had dressed up in the huge gown, despite the fact that he felt silly, he was glad he was wearing it. The dress was so big and had so many layers that he was sure no one could see him. He only got a small ‘pep talk’ from Bulma about the wedding night, making him blush horribly as her mother attached his veil with bunches of roses into his hair, smiling at him, and then it was time to go and get married.  
  
He had walked slowly up the aisle, his face crimson as all of the guests had stood and watched him, some looking mildly amused and others looking shocked. He had decided that it was most definitely the dress. Swallowing nervously, he had swayed down the aisle, his dress trailing behind him majestically, the smell of the red roses in his hair wafting across his face, calming him a little, but not much. As he had walked forwards, looking ahead, he had noticed Kakarott staring at him in awe; his eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He had barely concealed his blush as he had arrived in front of the Priest, feeling his husband-to-be staring at him, knowing he was astounded. And he was rather embarrassed as the Priest looked upon him with a knowing smile, as if he knew what was to happen.  
  
And then the ceremony had begun, the Priest saying things that they were to repeat, but he’d only paid half his attention to it, the other half solely on Kakarott, as he watched him out of the corner of his eye, attempting to be covert about it. And whereas his attention was divided, it was obvious that Kakarott's was firmly on him, as he watched him, raking his eyes up and down his dress, a small blush across the groom’s cheeks. The firm interest upon him had made him blush too, highly embarrassed and afraid. What if this wasn’t such a good idea…?  
  
But soon enough, it was time for them to kiss and he’d turned, looking embarrassedly at his husband, shocked when Kakarott pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, his eyes widening, before he managed to pull away, his cheeks flushing at the applause and catcalls and the yelling of “Get a room!” echoing around them from their audience. He had gasped as Kakarott had grabbed his hand and rushed them to sign the certificate, before running them out of the room, clapping and cheering resonating behind them as he was run to the wedding car outside and pushed into it, Kakarott practically climbing on top of him, looking hungry.  
  
“Hey, lovebirds! Close the door, would you?” The driver had said in amusement, looking at them using the wing mirror. He’d went scarlet again, and finally, Kakarott seemed to realise that they weren’t alone and moved away, closing the door, leaving him and his husband on the backseat. He had gotten really nervous and edged away a bit, but Kakarott hadn’t noticed, just putting an arm around his shoulders, holding him close.  
  
They had ran in quickly to their hotel room, and he’d distinctly felt eyes upon him as he got changed into a new shirt and pair of pants, his face red as he had bent down to tie his shoes, squeaking as he felt a hand grope his ass, turning around to see Kakarott quite a distance away, pulling up his own pants, looking at the floor. He’d swallowed nervously, then left the room, waiting outside it, shaking. Kakarott hadn’t ever been this sexual towards him…what had happened to him?!  
  
The door opened and his husband had offered his arm, Vegeta going redder as he looped his arm through, and then they’d set off to the after party, Kakarott not letting him go for a moment and glaring at everyone who touched him. He had shivered when Kakarott's grip on him had tightened, looking up at him in confusion. He had received a grin in return, but a shiver had raced up his spine when he’d noticed: it was a predatorial grin. He’d bitten his lip, somewhat regretting marrying him, if all Kakarott was going to do was think of sex.  
  
After a long time, and many grins, they left their party, heading to their hotel room, Kakarott practically dragging him up the stairs. He had blushed horribly as he had been picked up, lifted from the floor and Kakarott opened the door to their room, before carrying him in, kicking the door shut behind them and laying him on their bed, crouching over him, his eyes glinting. He had trembled, looking up at his husband, trying not to squirm as Kakarott leaned down and kissed him, before managing to pull away as quickly as he could, turning his face away.  
  
“Vegeta? Are you okay?” He heard Kakarott whisper, knowing that he was surprised, possibly angered. He turned his head back to face him and gently tried to push him off with the palms of his hands.  
  
“I-I need to go to the toilet…a-and I want a shower…” He’d whimpered, looking up at his husband shyly, his face completely red. Kakarott had frowned at him, then reluctantly pulled back, letting him up and he distinctly felt eyes on him as he’d hurriedly got up and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, his face red. He’d panted, then stripped off and taken a shower, washing his hair and body nervously, hoping that Kakarott would have fallen asleep by the time he’d finished.  
  
He’d slid back the curtain, and had found his clothes were missing, the red in his cheeks going deeper as he realised he’d not locked the bathroom door and that Kakarott could have come in and watched him for a while. He looked around, hoping to find clothes, finding a white kimono hanging from a hook, getting out of the bath and grabbing a towel to dry himself off, glad it was there. He’d slipped on the kimono, before he peeked around the door, opening it a little, his face going red as he saw Kakarott nuzzling his dirty clothes.  
  
He’d closed the door and blushed redder, highly embarrassed. That didn’t seem normal at all…no one else nuzzled the crotch of his pants… Eventually, he managed to relax and had exited the bathroom, watching in embarrassment as Kakarott flung his clothes across the room and sat up a bit, beckoning him over with a smirk. He’d swallowed nervously and suggested that his husband shower too, his voice incredibly timid. He’d seen the frown upon Kakarott’s face before the other Saiyan had gone into the bathroom, dropping his clothes outside the door, making him blush and hide in the bed.  
  
And now, here he was, hiding under the sheets, trying to pretend to be asleep, but his heart was racing so fast and his breathing was so loud that he knew there was no chance Kakarott would think he was sleeping. He tried not to whimper and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but it was no use. He just couldn’t calm down, knowing that Kakarott was in the shower and would come out of the bathroom very soon…climb into the bed…and then…  
  
He bit his lip. Would Kakarott get mad if he told him he wasn’t ready? He looked over at the bathroom door, then shook his head. Kakarott probably wouldn’t get angry, but he knew that he would be disappointed and upset. He sighed and turned over, looking at the massive television they had in their suite, wondering why they would need one. He picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned it on, his cheeks going a deep crimson as images of naked men touching each other appeared on the screen, the sounds they were making causing him to go redder and fumble with the remote, trying to turn off the TV.  
  
Fortunately, the television switched off and he practically threw the remote across the room. He stared at the screen still, a blush on his face as he recalled how much those men seemed to enjoy themselves, the noises they’d made and the looks on their faces making him realise that it couldn’t be that bad and that he would have to do it eventually, if not for Kakarott, but for his own curiosity. It was then that the bathroom door had opened and his husband had walked in, a kimono of his own on, but tied very low, exposing his chest shamelessly. He turned to look at him like a deer caught in headlamps, embarrassed and blushing, his eyes looking at the bared skin. Slowly, he saw him walk closer and he blushed as Kakarott climbed onto the bed and under the cover, his hand stoking Vegeta's chest as he smiled softly.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” He whispered, looking at him, still very much afraid. Kakarott smiled and gently crawled over him, pinning him to the bed as he held down his arms with his hands, looking into his eyes and purring lowly. He trembled, unable to stop himself, his cheeks blazing a deep ruby as Kakarott leaned down, their faces an inch apart.  
  
“I’ve wanted this a very long time…” Kakarott said shyly, smiling at him, his expression completely sincere. He went redder at the words, embarrassed. “I-I know this is your first time Vegeta, and I…I’m glad…” He looked up at him in confusion, not knowing what to say or do, but that just seemed to make Kakarott happier as he bent down and gave him a brief kiss. “I can tell you’re afraid…but there’s no need to be…I promise I won’t hurt you…” He nodded weakly and went redder as Kakarott's hands gently stroked up and down his forearms, trying to help him relax. “Vegeta…do you…want this?”


	2. Chapter two (end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> …I’m not saying ANYTHING about this!
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, lemon, cross-dressing, Vegeta uke
> 
> Disclaimer: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You think I own DBZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Seriously, I don’t. If you think I do, then you must be stupid.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

He looked up at him with wide eyes. Why was he asking? Did he want this? Did he trust Kakarott? He looked into his husband’s eyes and nearly melted at the longing and sincerity in the other Saiyan’s eyes. He knew he wouldn’t try to hurt him. He nodded gently, watching in embarrassment as the taller Saiyan’s eyes sparkled and the weight on top of him grew heavier, their naked bodies pressed together, the only thing separating them being the kimonos they were wearing. His face flushed as Kakarott moved up, pushing away the bed sheet, knocking it onto the floor, leaving them on top of the bed with nothing to hide under.  
  
A hand cupped his cheek as his husband leaned down, brushing their lips together softly. He gasped, opening his mouth and suddenly, their lips were pressed together firmly, the hand on his cheek warm and soothing as a tongue gracefully slipped into his mouth. His cheeks burned as another hand gently stroked across his chest, touching the exposed skin, the heat radiating from it making him blush redder and pant into the other’s mouth, closing his eyes to calm himself. The hot mouth pulled away from his own and soft wet kisses were peppered across his face and down his neck, a moist tongue lapping at his throat hungrily.  
  
He gasped, trembling weakly as he felt his husband’s strong deft fingers untying his sash from around his waist, knowing that soon, they would be naked, and then after that… He trembled slightly, then took a deep breath to calm down. He didn’t need to panic now. The kisses grew more fervent and he gasped, his skin heating unbearably under the touching and tasting of his body. He gasped loudly when he felt the kimono loosen around him and then strong hands pushed it apart, revealing the rest of his chest, but thankfully leaving his lower-half covered. He gasped in shock, when a hand cupped his member, the sensation making him shiver at the feeling of the hot hand around his most sensitive area.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” He gasped, the talented hand stroking him softly, causing him to groan and his eyes to widen as he slowly started to harden. He stared at his husband with wide eyes, too shocked to blush when the other licked his lips and purred, obviously pleased with his reaction. He shifted his hips uncomfortably, trembling as he felt something hard against his thigh, knowing what it was. The hand moved away from his now-erect member and he whimpered softly at the loss of stimulation, looking up in embarrassment as the younger Saiyan grinned at him, then moved down, kissing and nipping at his chest, the tongue lapping at his nipples and making him shudder. This wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it’d be, in fact, it was rather nice knowing that Kakarott was touching him to please him, rather than just going straight to the part he feared, like he had thought he would.  
  
Teeth grazed his nipple and he groaned, already feeling out of breath, panting softly when his nipple was suckled, Kakarott's tongue licking it slowly. He laid his hand upon his lover’s head and stroked his raven spikes gently, unsure of anything else to do but lie and allow Kakarott free reign over his body. Obsidian eyes looked up and locked with his own, giving him a smouldering look and causing him to move his hand away in embarrassment, looking away from the intimate gaze, his cheeks burning brightly. A low purr brought his attention back to the Saiyan on top of him and his face went redder as his legs were parted, the other lying between them and licking his lips.  
  
His skin flushed even redder as the hungry look on Kakarott’s face grew more intense, his husband’s large warm hands stroking his parted thighs softly, groping them a little as the grin widened, making Vegeta feel like caught prey. Suddenly, Kakarott’s head was between his legs as he gasped as the taller Saiyan’s hot mouth surrounded his erection, the scalding tongue licking up and down his member furiously, causing him to cry out from shock and pleasure, his hands grabbing the other’s shoulders as his hips bucked, doing so by instinct, out of his control. His husband growled around his length and he moaned, his head resting on the pillow, his hands grabbing at Kakarott’s kimono, tugging it down a little by accident. Slowly, the younger Saiyan drew back, still lapping him before pulling back completely, making him whimper softly from loss.  
  
His husband pulled away and an arm went under his back, lifting him from the bed, his kimono slipping down his shoulders, then pulled from his arms and out from underneath him, him watching it helplessly as it was tossed to the floor. He looked back at the younger Saiyan to see him undoing his kimono tie, letting it drift open on it’s own, Vegeta's eyes widening as they trailed excruciatingly slowly down Kakarott’s body, his face flushing with embarrassment as he gazed upon the broad muscular chest, the perfectly chiselled abdomen until he saw the source of his fear. Trembling, he dragged his gaze back to the gentle Saiyan’s face, looking wearily at the expression on his husband’s face, his own going redder at Kakarott’s appreciative gaze. The taller Saiyan leaned down, kissing him softly, then pulled away, placing his large hands on Vegeta's slim waist, making him tremble.   
  
This was it.  
  
He was going to have sex.  
  
The large hands lifted his hips and he gasped as he was flipped onto his belly, the warm hands holding his hips high from the bed and he couldn’t help himself. He panicked. His eyes widened and his hands gripped the sheets, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t ask Kakarott to stop now! He whimpered, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face, preparing himself for the worst. He gasped as something warm and wet swept over his entrance in a smooth sweeping motion, confused and shocked, blushing. He gathered his courage and lifted himself off the bed, looking between his arms and legs to see his husband kneeling behind him, Kakarott’s erection nowhere near his entrance. His face went redder, a hand moving to rest on his ass, groping a cheek, as he realised that it was the other Saiyan’s _tongue_ against him. He shivered at the knowledge, the tremor running through him and he gasped, his head snapping up in shock as the moist tongue slipped into him, lapping and wetting his insides, his whole body trembling.  
  
His face burned in embarrassment, the mewls and gasps for breath he was making causing him to bury his face into his pillow to try and muffle the noise. His erection throbbed and he tensed, whimpering softly from the unfamiliar feeling, his hands grabbing the silk sheets tightly in an attempt to calm himself. Kakarott’s tongue went deeper, brushing over something lightly and he yowled, his hips bucking as a hot wave of pleasure blazed through him, his hands tearing the silk sheets as he instinctively parted his legs wider, his face flushing as he realised what he was doing. The tongue flicked over that place repeatedly, his moans and cries thankfully muffled by the pillow, unable to stop his hips bucking back onto his husband’s face, completely embarrassed at his body’s reaction. The taller Saiyan didn’t seem to mind though, his hands gently grasping his hips, stilling them, licking deeply a few more times, before pulling back and leaving him trembling. His face was scarlet with embarrassment and he got flipped onto his back, looking up at his husband with wide eyes.  
  
“Kakarott…” He panted, trembling softly, his eyes staring at the younger Saiyan’s face, trying to calm himself.  
  
“Vegeta…” Kakarott purred, gently stroking his chest in a reverent fashion, his eyes burning with lust as they trailed over his body, hungry. “I can’t stop now…” The taller Saiyan whispered, snapping his eyes up to meet his own, a look of lust, want and need making him flush redder in embarrassment and swallow nervously. “Do you still want this?” He bit his lip, looking at his husband’s kind face. Kakarott had done nothing but pleasure him since he had consented the first time, doing nothing to pleasure himself at all. Vegeta shivered at the throbbing between his legs, wondering how Kakarott could stand the uncomfortable feeling. He looked up at the younger Saiyan, and bit his lip. Kakarott hadn’t hurt him, so why would he now?  
  
“Y-Yes…” He whispered, trembling all over as his husband moved closer to him, leaning over him completely, their faces mere inches apart. He closed his eyes, parting his lips, expecting a kiss, gasping as his thighs were groped and parted, the taller Saiyan’s hips resting between them, the neglected erection being pressed into his thigh, a shudder rushing through Kakarott’s form. He opened his eyes and looked at the younger Saiyan carefully, waiting for his husband’s next move; Kakarott knew more about this situation and what to do than he did, it was best to follow the younger’s lead, rather than embarrass himself. “K…Kakarott?”  
  
The taller Saiyan suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and ravishing kisses were planted up his neck, before the hungry mouth met his own, a tongue slipping gratefully through his parted lips, the owner of the tongue pressing closer to him, effectively trapping him between the mattress and himself. He kissed back, his tongue’s movements shy and tentative, too shy to even touch the other’s tongue, afraid of doing it wrong. He lifted a hand in embarrassment, deciding to be as eager as he possibly could, but before he could touch Kakarott's shoulder, their tongues were tangled together, then the younger pulled back, smiling at him.  
  
“I love you Vegeta…” Kakarott said truthfully, smiling at him, his expression happy as his hands soothed over Vegeta’s chest and hips, purring. “I love you so damn much…” Kakarott leaned down and kissed him again deeply, positioning at his entrance, his purr growing louder. He went redder, moaning as the length brushed over his opening, his whole body trembling as his husband pulled back, lifting his hips and wrapping his slim legs around his hips, a hand brushing through his black locks. “This might hurt some, Vegeta, but I promise I’ll stop if it hurts you too much…” He nodded weakly and gasped as he felt the hardness pressing into him slowly, hissing at the strange feeling of being filled, his husband pausing every now and then to allow him to adjust. Eventually, Kakarott stopped, panting and he looked up hazily at his husband’s face, flushing red as he realised he was panting much more heavily than the taller Saiyan was. He could feel the younger’s hips against his ass, the hot hardness inside of him, Kakarott’s soft panting breaths caressing over his skin and he moaned softly, the stimulation almost overwhelming him.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” He gasped, trembling and grabbing at the sheets as the taller Saiyan licked around the edge of his ear, trembling above him, and purring softly to soothe him. He panted softly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he realised that this wasn’t as bad as he had thought, in fact, it was rather pleasant and he had grossly overreacted. He felt full and warm, his eyes half-lidding in pleasure as he shakily stroked his hand through his husband’s hair slowly, watching as Kakarott moved his head and stared into his eyes, the look intense, making him shiver in lust, gasping as Kakarott shifted his hips back, the length brushing over his sensitive inner walls, making him moan and arch his back. Suddenly, his husband thrust forward, pushing back into him and making him cry out in pleasure, grabbing at his back and tremble as Kakarott leaned down to face him.  
  
“You okay?” The taller whispered, causing him to blush redder and nod shyly, purring softly in encouragement as kisses were planted up his neck, Kakarott’s lips lingering on his oversensitive skin as if the other were reluctant to move them. He panted and shivered, gasping as the younger Saiyan drew his hips back once more, finding himself trembling in anticipation, his face flushed red as onyx eyes stared into his own and he was filled again deeply, arching his back and gasping for breath, lips pressing against his own, a tongue dipping into his mouth and rubbing against his. Becoming adventurous, he played back, tangling their tongues together and bucking his hips impatiently, feeling Kakarott gasp into his mouth and thrust hard into him, the taller’s lips swallowing the yowl from his throat.  
  
His mind went hazy and he shuddered, feeling teeth grazing his chin, a purr rumbling through his husband’s chest as the hips shifted in slight movements, a soft moan escaping through his parted lips. His face flushed redder and he panted, tilting his head back exposing his neck, not knowing why he wanted to do such a thing, but enjoying the slightly rough caresses of the taller’s tongue against his bare sensitive flesh. The hips drew back and pushed back into him again and he fisted his husband’s hair, pulling his head up to face his own, suddenly going shy and letting go as their eyes met. But Kakarott obviously knew what he wanted, the hot lips descending upon his own, pressing together closely, before breaking apart, the younger Saiyan’s cheek rubbing against his affectionately, both Saiyans purring.  
  
“M-More!” He moaned, desperate to feel the shocking sensations cascade through his body, trembling and panting as an intense gaze met his own, a pink tongue leaning out to lick over dry lips and then he was pushed down hard to the bed, the demanding eyes instructing him to stay still as the hips drew back again, cool sweat lingering on his skin, his hands still gripping at the sheets blindly. A few agonising moments passed at a slow speed and he quivered, panting and sweating, waiting. Then he was thrust into with an abruptness that startled him, his hips jolting up instantly, a gasp and a groan battling through his throat to be the first out, the groan succeeding. The gasp got breath back into his heaving lungs as the thrusting didn’t stop, continuous and deep, causing him to toss his head and yell his pleasure, his eyes closing, seeing a deep shadow over half of Kakarott's face, his husband’s dark obsidian eyes glinting at him as his own shut fully.  
  
His hands clawed at the sheets, his legs tightening around the taller Saiyan’s waist, having moved up from his husband’s hips, giving him better access and allowing him to go even deeper, stars flashing in front of Vegeta's eyes even though they were shut. He arched his back and moaned louder, his legs tightening further as he tossed his head from side to side, shaking all over and clenching his teeth, unable to resist the sudden and overwhelming urge to try and be silent.  
  
Kisses were ravaged up and down his throat, chin and shoulders, a rough thrust causing him to wail, his hands gripping so tightly to the sheets that the intense heat radiating from his body made his fingers burn through the silk, his scalding fingertips burning into his palms, a gasp falling from his lips. He felt like he were on fire, his husband’s skin as hot as his own, but still gaining in heat, opening his eyes and blinking, thinking they were betraying him as his husband’s hair floated in the air, occasionally flashing blond and his eyes green. What was going on? His breath caught and he tried to gasp, his closed throat stopping the action as gold flashed in his vision and he screamed loudly as intense pleasure surrounded him, feeling himself clench around Kakarott's member, then hot liquid bursting into him.  
  
For a moment, everything was still and silent, even though he could feel his voice vibrating in his throat and the release inside him, see the look on his husband’s face, but he could hear nothing. Silence. Eventually, the moment ended and he fell limply to the slightly sweat-damp sheets, Kakarott landing on top of him and trembling from the aftermath. Minutes passed and still all they did was lay and pant, still feeling the taller’s member inside him, a head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, kissing the skin in reverence, mumbling softly.  
  
“Vegeta…” Kakarott purred, pulling away from his neck and staring into his eyes, a turquoise gaze glimmering at him, his husband’s eyes almost hidden under a mane of golden hair. He gasped. Was this…?? Was Kakarott…the legendary Super Saiyan he had heard of?? He knew his eyes were wide and he could feel his mouth open, but he was too astonished to do anything but stare. The younger Saiyan laughed at him, not in a mocking way, but in a cheery, light-hearted, welcoming sort of way, obviously amused. “You look great as a blond, Vegeta.” His husband’s gaze went deep again, looking as if he were aroused again already, a hot mouth pressing to his own hungrily. After a moment, the taller pulled back, looking sheepish and slid out of him, rolling to his side and hugging him from behind, a wetness sticking to his back making him blush deeply. “We should rest.” He heard a yawn and was cuddled closer by the strong arms around his waist. “Night Vegeta…” A purr lulled him to sleep and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
\---  
  
Vegeta couldn’t help but giggle as strong arms pulled him closer against his husband, hot lips caressing his neck as Kakarott's hands petted his waist and belly, murmuring into his ear.  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun…” The taller coaxed, trying to persuade him, but he shook his head again playfully, his hands tangled in the taller’s raven locks. They had woken up a few hours earlier as their normal looking selves, hands stroking over his skin slowly to arouse him, already feeling the younger Saiyan’s want against his thigh, burning him. They had indulged themselves again, then he had gone to shower, leaving his husband in the bed so he could be alone, being met 5 minutes later, however, and being pressed against the wall as he was taken from behind. He shivered at the memory, recalling managing to get dressed, Kakarott miraculously(in his opinion) keeping his hands to himself until they were dressed in jeans and shirts. And now, his husband seemed determined to touch him all of the time, seeming highly possessive of him. “Vegeta, it’s tradition!” He chuckled, amused by the taller Saiyan’s insistence on something this small, this trivial, almost seeming unimportant, but evidently, it was very important to the younger Saiyan, important enough to keep changing his tactics. Hot breath tickled his neck. “I promise to do something _very_ good for you later…if you do this for me…” A husky voice persuaded and he gave in, blushing furiously.  
  
“Oh fine!” He huffed, looking to the side shyly. “You can carry me if you really want to.” He felt a grin on the back of his neck and went silent, letting his husband enjoy the experience of winning a discussion. He’d be damned if he gave in again so easily. Strong steady arms lifted him and he linked his arms around Kakarott's long neck as he had been instructed to do earlier and felt comfortable in the other’s grip, one arm secured around his back and the other under his knees as he was carried out of the room, down the corridor, out of the hotel and into a car parked outside that would take them to their home.  
  
He was sat on the backseat carefully and then his husband climbed in next to him and cuddled close, nuzzling his neck, purring softly in promise.  
  
He smiled.


End file.
